


I miss you

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa di leone [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff and Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Due drabble su Lucy e Tumnus che sentono la rispettiva mancanza.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una Challenge sotto l’Albero” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 25) A e B vogliono passare l'ultimo giorno dell'anno insieme, ma sono lontanissimi l'uno dall'altro.





	I miss you

I miss you

 

Lucy guardò fuori dalla finestra il cielo blu notte coperto in parte dai tetti, intravedeva in lontananza una stella luminosa. Si appoggiò con il mento sopra le braccia incrociate, mollemente appoggiate sul davanzale in marmo e sospirò, il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso.

“Qui ha nevicato, Signor Tumnus… Mi ricorda quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta. Lei se lo ricorda?

Mi ero perduta nell’armadio-guardaroba e lei era ritto in piedi, con quel pacco, vicino al lampione. Certo, voleva imbrogliarmi, ma io lo sapevo che era buono.

Sento la sua mancanza, soprattutto del suo flauto. Oggi è capodanno, inizia un nuovo anno e vorrei essere con lei” sussurrò.

 

[110].

 

Tumnus rabbrividì e si strinse nella sciarpa rossa, guardando il camino. Le fiamme si riflettevano nei suoi occhi e i suoi capelli erano ingrigiti.

< Sento che il leone sta tornando, solo per me. Mi porterà in un luogo dove non sentirò più freddo e sarò sempre giovane.

L’anno sta finendo, come tanti altri. Scorrono così veloci rispetto a quelli che vivi tu, Lucy. Aslan me l’ha spiegato.

Mi sarebbe piaciuto passarlo con te, o almeno rivederti. So che non sarà possibile, almeno finché anche tu non sarai dall’altra parte con me.

Non fa veramente freddo, qui l’inverno non è più arrivato grazie a te. Solo… mi manchi > pensò.

 

[110].

 


End file.
